Argos Noël
by just Miss-Bibinou
Summary: C'est la nuit de Noël et tout Clintz city s'est réuni pour fêter ça. Texte centrée sur Argos et écrit pour "Jeu : Concours de Noël 2015" de la guilde KissKool Familly.
1. version courte

Texte écrit pour " _Jeu : Concours de Noël 2015_ " de la guilde **KissKool Familly**.

 **Sujet :** En cette fin d'année qui approche à grands pas, et où la magie de Noël devrait opérer pour bon nombre d'entre vous, je propose un petit jeu, ouvert à tous les KKF.

Vous avez sans doute tous une carte favorite, non ?

Je vous propose de vous mettre à l'écriture !  
Votre récit, d'une 20ène de lignes MAXIMUM, sera autour de votre personnage favori et devra raconter une anecdote qu'il/elle a vécu un soir de Noël.

...

Je suis arrivé 4ème avec ce texte.

...

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages d'Urban Rivals cités dans ce texte, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété du jeu de cartes a collectionné " _Urban Rivals_ " (www. urban-rivals. com).  
Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux et dans ces conditions, vous vous douterez bien, que je ne gagne rien, grâce à cette histoire que des reviews/avis des lecteurs. )  
Seul l'histoire que j'en ai écrite sort de mon imagination.

* * *

 _Version final donnée pour le concours :_  
 **Argos Noel** ( _version courte_ )

Nous sommes la nuit de noël ça y est cela fait 1 an, que je l'attends. Cette fameuse période pleine de promesses, de magie et de féérie où tous semble possible. Pour ce moment très spécial tout Clintz City fut invité à assister au spectacle grandiose de l'Alma Mater et se réunir autour d'un bon apéritif, avant le tant attendu échange des cadeaux.

Et vous ne devinerez jamais quel cadeau on vient de m'offrir, à moi **Argos** , le chien qui a sacrifié héroïquement, sa santé, pour sauver des enfants. Ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, sans osé le dire. Et non ! Je ne parle pas d'un sceau entier d'os ou d'un os géant, dont on pourrait penser, qu'il ait été le chiper sur **Chopper** , quoique ça ne me déplairait pas non plus.

Mais d'une place dans la famille Noël. C'est chose faites, l'on vient de me proposer un poste de renne pour accompagner **Kenjy** et son collègue **Hawkins** dans leur tournée. Ce que j'ai accepté et nous sommes partie dans la foulée livrer des cadeaux aux plus nécessiteux, pendant un bout de la nuit.

Mais le plus merveilleux a été la suite, la rencontre avec la famille Noël, au village Frozn, pour l'Ancienne Fête Yéti du Solstice d'Hiver organisé par **Brampah** , avec au programme beaucoup d'amusement (bataille de boule de neige, luge et j'en passe). La maitresse de cérémonie, notre Mère Noël à tous, **Gaia,** qui portait sa jolie tenue traditionnelle, qui lui va si bien, annonça le début des festivités, qui commencèrent par un concert de la "légendaire voie d'ange" d' **Olga**. Puis s'enchaina le succulent repas, avec le tant attendu dessert, la fameuse bûche d' **Olga** , savouré devant le magnifique sapin **Aigwon,** relooké à la **Olga** Style. (Oui ! Elle est bourré de talent cette petite **Olga.** :p.) Le repas se termina par le récit des meilleurs cadeaux que la féline **Clover** avait préparé, puis les cours de boxe de **Lola** donné avec amour et pour finir des animations sportives hivernale.

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	2. version longue

Texte écrit pour " _Jeu : Concours de Noël 2015_ " de la guilde **KissKool Familly**.

 **Sujet :** En cette fin d'année qui approche à grands pas, et où la magie de Noël devrait opérer pour bon nombre d'entre vous, je propose un petit jeu, ouvert à tous les KKF.

Vous avez sans doute tous une carte favorite, non ?

Je vous propose de vous mettre à l'écriture !  
Votre récit, d'une 20ène de lignes MAXIMUM, sera autour de votre personnage favori et devra raconter une anecdote qu'il/elle a vécu un soir de Noël.

...

Je suis arrivé 4ème avec la version courte de ce texte.

…

 _Disclaimer :_ Les personnages d'Urban Rivals cités dans ce texte, ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété du jeu de cartes a collectionné " _Urban Rivals_ " ( www. urban-rivals. com).  
Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux et dans ces conditions, vous vous douterez bien, que je ne gagne rien, grâce à cette histoire que des reviews/avis des lecteurs. )  
Seule la petite voix et les pensées d'Argos ainsi que l'histoire, que j'en ai écrite sortent de mon imagination.

* * *

Légende :  
 _() = dans la tête d'argos._  
0=) : _La petite voix dans la tête d'Argos, sa conscience où son subconscient si vous voulez._  
:evil: : _les pensées d'Argos quand il répond à sa petite voix._

* * *

 _Version prévu au départ mais trop longue pour le concours :  
_ **Argos Noel** ( _version longue_ )

Nous sommes la nuit de noël, ça y est cela fait 1 an, que je l'attends.  
( 0=) : _D'un autre côté tu l'attends tous les ans !  
_ :evil: : _La petite voie dans ma tête, on t'a pas sonné, t'as entendu des cloches ? Moi, non !  
_ 0=) : _OK si tu le prends comme ça "Jingle bells, jingle bells, na, na, na, na, na".  
_ :evil: : _Ah ! Ah ! Bon j'en étais où moi ? Ah ! oui !)_  
Cette fameuse période pleine de promesses, de magie et de féérie où tous semble possible.

...

Pour ce moment très spéciale tout Clintz city, moi compris, fut invité à assister au spectacle grandiose de l'Alma Mater et se réunir autour d'un bon repas, avant le tant attendu échange des cadeaux. Et moi **Argos** , en voyant ça, je me suis surpris à penser à ce que je souhaiterai le plus, voir dans mes petits souliers _.  
_ ( 0=) : _Depuis quand tu as des souliers ? Tu t'es pris pour Franklin qui sait lasser ses chaussures, alors qu'il n'en a pas ?  
_ :evil: : _Oui ! Je sais ! Concrètement je n'ai pas de chaussures, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je peux continuer ?  
_ 0=) : _Oui vas-y je t'en prie.)_

Vous savez il y a une chose dans la vie, dont j'ai toujours rêvé, sans osé le dire _.  
_ ( 0=) : _D'un autre côté, je doute, que ton maitre,_ _ **Pericles**_ _comprenne un jour, la langue canine.  
_ :evil: : _Non ! Sans blague comment t'as devinez ?)_

Non ! Je ne parle pas d'un sceau entier d'os ou d'un os géant, dont on pourrait penser, qu'il ait été le chiper sur **Chopper**.  
( 0=) : _T'es sûr que ça ne te plairais pas ? Hey ! Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça, je suis dans ta tête je te signale.  
_ :evil: : _Quoique ça ne me déplairai pas non plus, t'as raison.)_

...

* * *

...

Mais de quelques choses me permettant de faire partie de la famille Noël, comme un uniforme, un costume ou encore mieux un poste de renne  
( 0=) : _Mais oui c'est vrai, je me rappelle t'avoir vu une fois avec le nez rouge. Euh non ! Plutôt la truffe rouge, mais bon c'est du pareil au même. Ah oui ! C'est ça, c'était parce que Monsieur était allé se servir sur les vignes, où directement dans les caisses à raisins, pendant les vendanges. Si, si, je m'en souviens très bien, pas la peine de te planquer.  
_ :evil: : _C'est peut-être pas la peine de ressortir toutes mes casseroles ?)_  
pour accompagner **Kenjy** et son collègue **Hawkins** dans leur tournée. ( 0=) : _Tu veux voyager à l' œil gratis, oui, c'est tout ce que tu veux.)_

C'est chose faites, l'on vient de me proposer un poste de renne, à moi **Argos** , le chien qui a sacrifié héroïquement, sa santé, pour sauver des enfants.  
( 0=) : _MAIS COMMENT ils peuvent vouloir de toi, comme renne ? Même que pendant les vendanges, tu fonçais dans les portes, alors qu'elles étaient grande ouvertes. Ils ont dû abuser du vin chaud, je ne vois que ça, pour qu'ils veuillent d'un conducteur qu'avance plus droit, après quelques grappes.  
_ :evil: : _T'as fini ?)_  
Ce que j'ai accepté de suite et nous sommes partie dans la foulée livrer des cadeaux aux plus nécessiteux, pendant une partie de la nuit.

...

Mais le plus merveilleux a été la suite, la rencontre avec la famille Noël, ( 0=) : _Noël ensemble, passé noël ensemble, la, la, la, la …)_ au village Frozn, pour l'Ancienne Fête Yéti du Solstice d'Hiver organisé par **Brampah** , avec au programme beaucoup d'amusement (bataille de boule de neige, luge et j'en passe).

...

La maitresse de cérémonie notre Mère Noël à tous, **Gaia** qui portait sa jolie tenue traditionnelle, qui lui va si bien annonça le début des festivités, qui commencèrent par un concert de la "légendaire voie d'ange" d' **Olga**.  
( 0=) : _T'es sûr que ton ange, ils l'ont pas déchus, pour trouble à l'ordre public ou nuisance sonore ?  
_ :evil: : _Oh ! Chut ! Écoute ! Elle risque de nous remarquer._ _)  
_  
Puis s'enchaina le repas avec le tant attendu dessert, la fameuse bûche d' **Olga** ,  
( 0=) : _Ah oui ! Elle doit être fameuse la crise d'indigestion au service des Urgences chez les Rescues. :p  
_ :evil: : _Non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre, c'est très bon je t'assure.  
_ _0=)_ _: Ouais c'est ça dit plutôt que tu as dû perdre le goût, après toutes tes aventures.)_  
savouré devant le magnifique sapin **Aigwon,** relooké à la Olga Style.  
( _0=)_ _: Mais oui ! Olga est la nouvelle Valerie Daminot, c'est bien connu.  
_ :evil: : _Oui ! Elle est bourré de talent cette petite_ _ **Olga**_ _. :p)_

Le repas se termina par le récit des meilleurs cadeaux que la féline **Clover** avait préparé et enfin les cours de boxe ( 0=) : _Ou devrait plutôt nous dire du "Comment mettre une baffe avec élégance")_ de **Lola** donné avec amour et pour finir des animations sportives hivernale.

...

* * *

...

Et c'est là que j'entends mon maitre qui m'appelle. C'est le moment de la remise des prix  
( 0=) : _Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas normal, tu t'es endormi, vieux et tu as rêvé tout ça.  
_ :evil: : _Tu crois, l'hypothèse de la faille temporel aurait aussi pu être crédible, après tous les vortex sont là aussi.)  
_  
Et devinez ce qu'ils m'offrent, je vous le donne dans le milles, non pas un camion entier d'os, ( 0=) : _Ça serait trop beau.)_ mais de l'huile et de la graisse, un bidon entier d'huile et de graisse pour huiler et graisser mes engrenages.  
( 0=) : _C'est la crise, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
_ :evil: : _A tout sauf ça.)_

...

Ah ! Vraiment trop sympas ces humains, j'ai bien fais de leur sauver la peau, quand ils étaient marmots.

 **FIN**

* * *

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
